


Lost but Never Alone

by jfdaishi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safeword Use, Sensory Deprivation, Subdrop, Subspace, but still this is intense, dk takes good care of him, dom dk, hoshi gets overwhelmed, little/big mentions, noise canceling headphones, oddly fluffy despite the tags, sub hoshi, yellow - caution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 02:44:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13044858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jfdaishi/pseuds/jfdaishi
Summary: Hoshi is bound, blindfolded, and fitted with noise canceling headphones. Even when he gets overwhelmed DK is there to bring him backPlease read the tags





	Lost but Never Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Safe, Sane, and Consensual. Always
> 
> Edit note: I accidentally posted this multiple times (shout out for house sitting far from acceptable internet lol) and there was a really nice comment on the copy of this that got deleated from someone named Seokmined (or something like that) if you see this, thank you for your comment I'm sorry it got deleated because I really needed that confirmation that this wasn't horrible garbage. And you really made my day.Thank you once again if you happen to see this

The hard, cold, smooth dance floor under his bare back.

The chill in the air even with the heater on. 

The knowledge that Seokmin was also in the practice room and he was just as naked as Soonyoung was.

These were all the things Soonyoung knew. He had been blindfolded and fitted with noise canceling headphones immediately after Seokmin had stripped him bare and roughly demanded Soonyoung to repeat his safe words.

Yellow for caution.

Red for full stop.

The same as always.

Seokmin had helped guide him to the floor and began the process of tying Soonyoung with intricate knots. The rope was soft against his skin, and for that Soonyoung was both grateful and nervous. He had come to find the smoother the rope, the rougher the play. 

With his arms stretched over his head, Seokmin had tied a series of looped cuffs that traveled down his arms from his wrists and ended just below his shoulders with a bow on his chest. The slightly uncomfortable bump that the rope caused where it was pressed between his body and the floor, plus the slight chap as it rubbed across his nipples with every breath, had Soonyoung’s breathing turn choppy.

And with his hearing and vision blocked, Soonyoung felt completely at Seokmin’s mercy.

Cold floor and chilly room be damned, it had been ages since Soonyoung was this hard.

The first touch of a hand against his thigh made him jerk against his bindings. Seokmin squeezed his thigh and then the touch was gone. When he felt the touch again, it was fitting a looped rope over one ankle. Seokmin pushed the circle up higher and higher, occasionally pressing open mouth kisses over sensitized skin. The loop ended high up Soonyoung’s thigh, nestled against his pelvis before the other thigh received its own loop. 

Seokmin made several more loops with the excess rope hanging from each leg, soon making some sort of binding that had Soonyoung’s legs bent back towards his body, spreading him wide open and bound with his knees towards his chest.

With a few jerking, awkward movements that had Soonyoung breathlessly giggling, Seokin had fully secured him. Soonyoung felt like a beautiful present. The thought alone made him moan.

Seokmin’s hands disappeared from his body, and Soonyoung could feel him move away. With his entire body exposed in the most delicious ways, the sudden aloneness made a shiver of nerves run through him.

And then the floor started to vibrate under him. Even though all Soonyoung could hear was his own breathing, the soundsystem in their practice room must have been turned loud and the bass on the highest setting for the floor to quiver this much. The vibrations against his bare bottom reminded him of the vibrating anal plug Seokmin had gotten for him that could sync to music. Soonyoung could only hear the hollow shell of his voice with the headphones, but he was sure the resulting shout of “Seokmin!” could be clearly heard by the man… and probably by anyone on the same floor as them.

A press of soft lips against his forehead.

The heat of Seokmin’s larger body hovering over him.

A hand cupping the underside of one thigh, thumb caressing the skin just under a loop of rope.

Calming, soothing.

Maddening and overwhelming.

Seokmin started pressing kisses down the side of Soonyoung’s face. He alternated between gentle, open mouthed kisses, small, kittenish licks, and the scratch of teeth against quickly pebbling skin.

The hand on his thigh moved deliberately towards Soonyoung’s exposed hole and a thumb pressed against the puckered skin. He left it there, unmoving. Just a constant, slight press, giving Soonyoung’s body the knowledge of what was coming.

Seokmin didn’t bother moving the rope that laid across his boyfriend’s nipple when his mouth reached it, instead just taking the rope and nipple in his mouth with a hard suck and quick, well practiced bite with sharp teeth just bordering on the edge of too much.

It was perfect.

Even with most of his senses taken from him there was one thing rope, a blindfold, and the fancy headphones couldn’t hinder.

His knowledge of Seokmin.

Soonyoung knew his partner well. Knew when he was moaning along with Soonyoung, understood just how Seokmin liked to see him and hear him. Knew what each tremble of his fingers meant, each puff of air against overheated skin signaled.

The dry press of Seokmin’s thumb started moving in tiny circles, pressing just a tiny bit more forcefully but never entering. The added vibrations traveling from the floor through Seokmin’s arm had Soonyoung pressing into the feeling and moaning for more.

A hot rush of breath washed over the wetted rope and abused nipple before Seokmin’s mouth traveled down Soonyoung’s stomach. Every inch of skin bitten and sucked to leave a painting that would last for weeks. Some bites harsh enough to have Soonyoung crying out in pain before the pleasure swept through nerve endings and made the pain the most valuable kind of white noise his body could feel.

By the time Seokmin was dipping his head down to catch the tip of Soonyoung’s dick, he was crying, tears quickly absorbed by the fabric covering his eyes and sobs choking his throat.

Perfect. It was perfect.

The song playing changed, the vibrations coming from the floor moving slower and deeper. A song meant for sex. 

To the beat coming from the floor, Seokmin dropped his head and swallowed around Soonyoung’s cock. He was so helplessly bound that all Soonyoung could do was jerk his hips in tiny, mostly useless motions and the frustration building in his body was climbing.

Climbing and climbing. Every twitch and breath seemingly edging him more and more but never able to catch the right slide into bliss.

There was a moment that, if Soonyoung had been clear headed, he could have pinpointed the moment he slipped into subspace. The moment he fell entire into putty for Seokmin to mold as he pleased. The release of all the things he had to worry about, the whole persona he had to be in public, with his friends, with his family, all of that shifted into a cloud that floated safely off to the side and all that was left of Soonyoung was what he was in that moment with Seokmin. 

Safe and loved.

To be used and then mended back into a stronger Soonyoung.

Having all of himself discarded to be reassembled more firmly and filled with love.

Seokmin moaned around Soonyoung, another set of vibrations to shake Soonyoung further apart.

The finger against his rim disappeared and Soonyoung could feel his body’s immediate loss.

But then it was back, wet with lube, pressed against his skin until the ring of muscle relaxed under the familiar dance. 

Slow. Slow. The drag of his finger was so sedated it had Soonyoung holding his breath to concentrate fully on every centimeter the digit moved against his walls. The tremors from the floor and the almost painful thumping of his heart drowned out the world. The only thing that mattered was in this moment with this man.

The chafing of rope against his skin and the still stinging bites covering his stomach, the slight wetness left from Seokmin’s mouth on his shaft cooling in the air. 

All these feelings amplified by his lack of sight and sound. He was both the center of the universe and overwhelmingly lost.

The feelings started crashing over him, pulling him down, and suddenly it was too much.

Too much, too much, too much.

“Yellow! Yellow!”

Immediately the headphones were removed and Seokmin’s body was covering his.

“I’m here. Soonyoung, I’ve got you. Can you hear my voice? Tell me where you are.”

His chest was heaving, and his whole being focused on Seokmin’s voice. The words took time to settle into him, but the ability to form coherent words came close behind as one of Seokmin’s hands ran over his side, up his arm and back down his body.

“Practice room. We’re in the practice room.”

“Good. Good hyung. Breathe deep. You are doing so good for me. Keep breathing. I am here with you and you are here with me. Do you want the blindfold off?”

“No. Just talk to me. I felt lost.”

“Good communication, hyung. Take another deep breath for me. Good. Good. Just like that.” 

Seokmin petted Soonyoung gently, whispering meaningless words until he was able to get fully calmed down. “Do you want to stop?” Seokmin would end this all right here, right now if Soonyoung wanted to, and it was that knowledge of his complete safety with him that made Soonyoung want to continue.

“No, just… No headphones please. Need to hear you.”

“Okay. Kiss me, Soonie.”

Even bound as he was, Soonyoung strained up and searched blindly for Seokmin who granted him peace as he closed the distance and sealed their lips together. The feel of Seokmin’s lips completed dispelling the panic that had overtaken Soonyoung when he had felt so disconnected from his other half.

It didn’t take but mere moments before Soonyoung’s body forgot his former fear with Seokmin’s body heat hovering over him like a weighted blanket and the sound of gentle adorations, and the feeling of nails scratching over the jut of his hip had his blood moving like lava through his veins. As Seokmin trailed the first two fingers of a hand down his re-swelling length, Soonyoung preened under the praise he was freely given.

The finger slipped lower, dipping and pressing into all the delicate areas of Soonyoung’s body that Seokmin had mapped out clearly over their years together until once again he had them pressed against Soonyoung’s rim, gently caressing until the muscle relaxed.

Seokmin sat up between his lover’s spread thighs and used his free hand to dribble a small amount of lube where his fingers met Soonyoung’s body. The cold making his body tense momentarily and then relaxing completely, allowing the two digits to enter him.

There was still no outward rush to his movements, but Seokmin’s breathing had changed and now Soonyoung was able to hear him shift around on bruised bare knees and every pleased groan as Soonyoung’s body easily opened up for him.

Two fingers, then three, Seokmin’s groan and Soonyoung’s grateful cry as a fourth was introduced. With each finger added, another small drizzle of lube was used to ease the way. When Seokmin started to scissor them inside, barely brushing his prostate with each pass, Soonyoung started to wish for the headphones back just to hide from the embarrassingly arousing squelches.

Seokmin laughed as Soonyoung somehow managed to force the request out in a coherent sentence. “No, Soonie. We will play with the headphones again later, but now you listen to how amazing your body is for me.”

Soonyoung’s hands twisted against themselves in the rope cuffs enough that he knew there would be a telltale ring of red in the morning, and when Seokmin deemed him stretched enough he took several minutes to pound his prostate with all four fingers, alternating between grinding the pads all around the area and working into it like his shaft was about too. It left Soonyoung’s eyes welling with tears and his body fighting the bindings with enough force that he felt each fiber of of robe as it stretched and tore into his skin. His member weeping where it laid across his lower stomach. Once again felt himself falling into the feelings but the fall was softer now, less lonely now that he could hear Seokmin just as worked up.

The sound of wet fingers sliding from his body was quickly followed by Seokmin’s hiss. Soonyoung smiled, he knew the hissing reaction of cold lube against hot skin well. And Seokmin’s disgruntled, “Don’t even,” was followed by a light smack against a bound thigh as Soonyoung giggled lightly.

The music Seokmin had played wasn’t as loud as the headphones had made it seem. Or maybe it was that the lack of any sound at all had made every sound wave that much more intense, but all that mattered to Soonyoung was the ability to hear Seokmin’s groan of relief as he sunk slowly and deliberately into his body.

After he had settled into the cradle of Soonyoung’s thighs, however, any semblance of soft and sweet vanished. Seokmin leaned over Soonyoung with one hand beside his head and the other curling into the space where thigh met hip as his wide shoulders pushed bound thighs even more into his chest. Seokmin’s hips worked into Soonyoung with a forcefulness that, if not for his hand firmly jerking Soonyoung back into him, would have him sliding up the floor.

The sticky catch of the hardwood on Soonyoung’s bare sweaty back was gross, and he knew that when they all came in to actually practice tomorrow afternoon, he would be grinning like a lunatic from the memories.

Seokmin’s pace was brutal, each thrust uncaring of how overwhelmed Soonyoung’s body was already, and in his head, Soonyoung could see the pull of muscles across his boyfriend’s chest and stomach as they moved to make the crisp thrust.

With no warning, Soonyoung found his arms released, the tension of the rope gone so suddenly his arms flew down from his previously useless tugs.

And with the rope gone, blood flowed freely back into stifled nerves. Pins and needles stinging up and down even as Seokmin gently grabbed one of the stinging hands and brought it down his own neglected cock.

“Make yourself come for me, Soonie.”

His hands were next to useless, and it took Seokmin guiding his hand up and down his shaft a few times before his fingers remembered how this worked.

The tingling was an odd mix to the normal feeling, and a knot quickly formed in his stomach. When Seokmin shifted in just the right way, Soonyoung was blindsided by his orgasm. Rough and quick, and even when his body had emptied, the feeling of electricity up and down his nerves didn’t fade.

Soonyoung’s ability to be anything other than the consistency of a wet noodle, however, did make things a bit more difficult for Seokmin who had released the knot holding his bottom half in a convenient fashion. He pulled out and finished on Soonyoung’s already messy chest, laughing the whole time.

When his blindfold was removed, Soonyoung found himself looking up not into the harsh glare of fluorescent lights, but the blinding smile of Seokmin. “How ya doing, Soonie? You with me?”

Soonyoung nodded, too spaced out to do much more.

“Good. Good. This was a mess. Oh my god. You look like a bag of sand. Here, I’m going to sit you up. Tell me if you hurt anywhere.” 

Seokmin never stopped talking to Soonyoung as he helped him drink from the water bottle and then fed him some dried apple before making him drink some more. His hands were gentle with Soonyoung’s body as he cleaned him up, taking special care of the areas abraded by the rope.

By the time Seokmin had put one of his own large, well worn shirts over Soonyoung’s head, Soonyoung was talking again, softly and demurely, almost childlike, but Seokmin knew how to care for him. 

They both needed these escapes. Soonyoung escaping the pressure of being a leader and Seokmin needing to see the release of Soonyoung’s stress. It worked for them.

Seokmin led Soonyoung to the door, their bag of gear thrown over his shoulder. With one last look into the practice room, Seokmin turned to Soonyoung and pressed a loving kiss to his lips.


End file.
